The Doctors are IN
by dragonsprit
Summary: Fiona and Imogen are the perfect couple, so they've decided to take on the task of matchmaking Will Fiona and Imogen be able to find the perfect matches for people or will perfection only happen once? deals with F/F couples dont like dont read
1. The love Doctors are in the buliding

Chapter 1 The Love Doctors are in the building

A/n Fiona and Imogen left school a semester early and got married during Christmas break.

Katie Matlin was your typical over achieving high school senior who looked like she was fearless and was ready to take on the world, but that was the image she let people see.

What people didn't know was that deep down Katie would trade in her image and athletic ability for the the courage to go up to Bianca Desousa and ask her out.

Katie has been in love with Bianca ever since she first laid eyes on her.

Katie always knew she was into girls, but didn't fully embrace it until her best friend Marisol caught her writing in her journal during winter break last year about how much she wished she could have Bianca as her girlfriend.

Marisol had been telling Katie since they had come back from Christmas break that she needed to tell Bianca how she felt, but every time the subject was brought up Katie kept fighting her on it, so Marisol decided she would have to bring in reinforcements to get anywhere.

So without Katie knowing Marisol sent an email to the only people she knew could give Katie the push she needed.

Marisol and Katie were just walking out of school when Marisol got an email on her phone.

"Mari why have you been looking at your phone so much today, Mo told you this morning he would meet up with us tonight to study." Katie said.

"I know Katie, it wasn't a message from Mo I was waiting for."

"Okay then what has you so preoccupied today?"

"Nothing I was just waiting for an email response from some people that's all."

Katie didn't buy her best friends answer but just as she was about to argue with Marisol she was mesmerized by none other then Bianca walking by in a black leather jacket black jeans and matching black sneakers.

Katie just stood there as Bianca walked over to her car and drove off.

Katie was snapped out of her trance by Marisol who was yelling her name.

"Hey Katie lets go!" Marisol yelled by the car.

Katie heard a voice call out her name and she ran off towards the car.

"Sorry Mari I don't know what happened." Katie said stepping into the passenger side of Marisol's car.

"Katie save it, you practically where undressing Bianca with your eyes back there."

"I was not Mari."

"That's bull Katie and you know it."

"Fine you caught me but can you blame me Bianca has a killer body I would give anything to spend one night with her alone letting her just do whatever she wanted with me."

"Okay calm down Katie you're getting a bit carried away."

"Sorry but I cant help the way she makes me feel."

"I get it Katie that's why we aren't going to your place to study tonight with Mo."

"Where are headed then Marisol?"

"We're headed to the two people who can just about guarantee that that you end your Degrassi career as Bianca's girlfriend." Marisol said as they continued to drive towards Fiona and Imogen's loft.

When they finally made it to Fiona and Imogen's place Marisol knocked on the door and was greeted by Imogen who was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and sweats.

"Hey Marisol Katie come in". Imogen greeted as the pair walked into the living room to find Fiona sitting in front of the TV with a stack of paper scattered on the table.

"Hey guys come sit down lets talk for a bit." Fiona said as the standing trio gathered around the table.

"Alright Marisol I got your email about wanting to use our matchmaking talents and we think we can get Katie her dream girlfriend." Fiona said.

"Great work your magic guys." Marisol said .

"First off Katie if this is going to work we need to know you are going to be committed to following what we tell you." Fiona said.

"Trust me guys Ill do anything I have to so I can end up with Bianca as my girlfriend."

"Alright Katie the first step in getting your goal accomplished is getting to know exactly scares you about asking Bianca out."

"Easy one shes smart edgy powerful and has a killer body, shes just a bad-ass she would never go for a girl like me."

"That's your problem right there Katie you don't give yourself enough credit, you need a confidence booster." Fiona said.

"Okay how do you plan to fix that?" Katie asked.

"Easy Katie we are going to show you how to be more confident." Imogen interjected.

"Okay how do I start?"

"First we are going to start with an ice breaker"

"Immy bring me the long mirror."

"On it Fiona."

Imogen returned with the full length mirror.

"Now Katie stand up look in the mirror and tell us what you see." Imogen said from behind the mirror.

Katie stood up and looked in mirror.

"I don't see the point in this guys I'm not as desirable as Bianca shes built like a model I'm just plain next to her."

Hearing what Katie just said Marisol stepped in.

"Katie cut this downer crap, you're gorgeous any girl would have to be beyond shallow to not give you a shot."

"You really think so Mari?"

"Yeah I do."

"Katie shes right look at you, if I wasn't married to an angel you'd be the first girl I'd go for." Fiona said making sure not to anger her wife.

"See Katie if Fiona thinks you're hot then you have to believe it." Marisol said.

"Thanks guys but honestly look at me I look like to much of a nice girl for Bianca to even look at, and to add to that even if I didn't ooze nice girl do any of you even know if Bianca is into girls?"

"Well Katie lets tackle one problem at a time, as far your nice girl image goes we can give you a hotter look if you want it, I have a few friends who can turn your look up about ten notches." Fiona said.

"Now as far as Bianca that is going to be a bit more time consuming we're going to need time to gather up some info on Bianca." Imogen added.

"So its settled then Fiona will take Katie shopping and Imogen will do some detective work to find out about Bianca sound good Katie?" Marisol asked.

"Yeah I guess I can do this." Katie said.

"So Immy I guess with Katie being our first case I guess we can finally say the love doctors are in the building." Fiona said grabbing her wife and giving her a heat filled kiss.

"Yes we can Fiona Yes we can."

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners

No copyright infringement intended, I only own original characters places & Plot


	2. Let the love games Begin

Chapter 2 Let the love games Begin

Today was shaping up to be a very important day for Katie, today she would begin the process that she hoped would end in her being able to call Bianca DeSousa her girlfriend.

Katie was looking forward to seeing what Fiona had in mind for her makeover.

Katie rushed downstairs dressed in a red t-shirt blue jeans and white running sneakers.

Maya was already waiting for her since their parents had already left.

Katie walked out to her car with huge smile on her face.

"Whats with the smile Katie?" Maya asked.

"Nothing Maya I'm just looking forward to later today that's all."

"What are you doing later?"

"I'm going shopping with Fiona if you must know."

"Katie you wouldn't last a minute in the mall, so whats this really about?"

"Nothing I just wanted to go shopping that's all."

"Katie you're lying you're not trying to steal Fiona away from Imogen are you?"

"No Maya of course not, shes married, and besides Imogen would kill me for even thinking of Fiona like that way they are married and I respect that."

"Oh good because being a relationship wrecker is not your style."

"Of course its not Maya and besides Fiona is not my type you know that."

"Oh trust me I do, speaking of which when are you going to ask Bianca out already?"

"How did you know I like Bianca?"

"Please Katie I may be younger then you but I'm not dumb I've known about your crush on Bianca for a while now, you made it way to obvious with the way you look at her."

"Okay you got me but can you blame me?"

"I guess not I mean if you're into the whole bad-ass vibe I mean."

The rest of ride was spent in silence.

When they finally pulled into the Degrassi parking lot Katie parked the car as Maya ran to Tori Tristan and Zoe.

Katie was making her way towards the entrance when she saw Bianca pull up with Imogen and Fiona in Fiona's new silver SUV.

Katie watched as Bianca exited the SUV in a gray t-shirt and black ripped jeans and black jean jacket.

Katie was entranced by the way Bianca walked with her bag over one shoulder and an Ora that just screamed I run the world.

Katie walked to her first class of the day which happen to be history, luckily for her Bianca had art first so she would be able to concentrate.

She took her usual seat right next to Marisol who didn't notice she had walked in thanks in large part to the fact that she was cuddled up with Mo since class hadn't started and their teacher hadn't shown up.

"Marisol you think you could pry yourself from your boyfriend long enough to talk to me a sec?"

"Oh hay Katie." Marisol said finally acknowledging her best friends presence.

"Hey have you heard anything from Fiona and Imogen about you know who?"

"Katie chill out they text me about half hour ago Imogen said she was meeting with Bianca after school to talk."

"Marisol why did you have to say her name around your boyfriend?"

"Relax Katie I know about your crush on Bianca its cool." Mo interjected.

"How do you know this Mo?"

"I've seen the way you get around her I pulled the same thing with Marisol don't worry I wont say a word."

"Thanks Mo."

The rest of the class went by pretty quick when the bell finally rang Katie waited for Marisol and Mo so the three of them could walk to their gym class together just as Mo and Marisol walked out Katie happened to see Bianca texting on her cell phone.

"Hey Katie." Mo yelled snapping Katie out of her haze.

"Geez Mo I'm right here what gives?"

"Nothing you were just so zoned out get your head on straight the late bell is going to ring we have to jet if you don't want Armstrong to kill you for being late."

"Right lets go." Katie said as they headed up the stairs to the locker rooms and separated.

Katie noticed Marisol lacing up her sneakers when she walked in.

"Katie what took you so long Armstrong already blew the warning whistle?"

"Sorry I got caught up in the hallway with my locker".

"Save it Katie Mo already told me you blacked out over Bianca."

"You caught me." Katie admitted finding it useless to lie.

"Katie stop stressing out over Bianca I just got a call from Imogen she spoke to Bianca this morning and she found out Bianca is single but she didn't get to tell me if Bianca was looking to get back to dating, they are supposed to meet up at a cafe to talk."

"I guess that's good news Mari." Katie said lacing up her sneakers as she and Marisol walked up to the gym.

A double gym period was Katie's last class of the day before heading off for the day, Katie was anxious for these two periods to go by so she could head off to to meet up with Fiona.

When class finally ended Katie and Marisol showered and left Degrassi.

"Well Katie I'm heading off to catch a movie with Mo let me know how your shopping trip goes."

"No problem Ill see you later Mari." Katie as she begun the short walk over to Fiona's.

When Katie made it to Fiona's loft she knocked on the door which Fiona quickly opened and greeted Katie.

"Hey Katie come in." Fiona greeted as she led Katie to the living room.

"Hey Fiona."

"Katie I know I told you we were headed to the mall today but I changed my mind."

"What do you mean Fiona?" Katie asked puzzled.

"I mean we aren't going to the mall the mall is coming to us."

"Hows that Fiona?"

"I called in a few favors and some of my moms fashion contacts sent me over racks of stuff for you to rearrange your wardrobe".

Fiona went Fiona uncovered three racks of clothes.

"What is all this Fiona?"

"This is all new outfits for you to wear we are going to take your look from innocent to edgy."

"Thanks Fiona but I cant afford this stuff."

"Katie don't worry about cost, this is all free I get free clothes all the time because my mom helped most of these designers get started."

"Wow Fiona thanks."

"No problem Katie now just let me work my magic and we'll having you looking like a supermodel in no time."

Meanwhile across town at a small diner Imogen was sitting with taking in a casual lunch.

"Alright Imogen you ask me to meet you for lunch to talk so lets talk whats this about?"

"Relax Bianca Ill explain, remember this morning when I ask you if you were single?"

"Yeah but you wouldn't tell me why you asked.

"Well I asked because I know you've been pretty messed up since you broke it off with Drew and I think its time for you to date someone who will treat you like a queen."

Imogen if that was your attempt at flirting with me it failed plus if you forgot you have a $10,000 rock on your finger that says you're married."

"Relax Bianca I'm not trying to flirt with you Fiona is the only girl for me, I wanted to talk to you about you dating again after Drew."

"Imogen first of all why are you trying to set me up and second who said I couldn't find someone on my own?"

"Bianca no offense but the guys you chose after Drew treated you like crap and were completely wrong for you, and on top of that you and I both know that you need someone who knows how to treat you like the star you are."

"Imogen that's nice of you to say but we both know no ones coming my way after the crap I went through with Drew and my history."

What if I told you there was actually someone who is head over heals in love with you right now?"

"I would say you're crazy even for you."

"Well it turns out such a person does exist but just a heads up this perfect match happens to be a girl."

"Whoa Imogen are you saying there's a girl crushing on me?"

"Yes there is she has been crushing on you hard actually it almost reminds me of Fiona and me."

"Well Imogen if you're going through all this trouble I might as well tell you that Drew left me not only because we fell out of love and were arguing but because I found out while I was dating him that I think I may be Bisexual?"

"Wow B am I the first person you told outside of Drew I mean?"

"Well Audra and Adam know but that's it."

"Okay then this might work the girl that I set you up with is a lesbian and practically worships you, do you want to give her a shot?"

"Hey if she came to you and Fiona she must be cool set it up I want to meet my admirer."

"Great now as far as where you're living I already cleared it with Laura you can stay with us in the loft."

"You mean it Imogen?"

"Yeah besides with you getting into the dance school in New York it makes perfect sense for you to move in with us now that way you get a taste what it will be like living with us your freshmen year."

"Great so Ill go get the rest of my stuff from Drew's place and move in tonight."

"Cool with me but just so you know you wont be meeting your match until tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright fine but may I ask why?"

"Well we want to surprise you and trust me when you see who we lined up for you you'll be thankful you went through with this whole matchmaking thing."

"I'm trusting you Imogen."

Don't worry Dr Imogen Coyne always comes through."

Imogen walked out with Bianca thinking to herself "Let the love games begin..."

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places & plot.


End file.
